


That Time Peter Fell Asleep in the Vents

by Supernaturalislifeforyouandme



Series: That Time Peter... [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Hurt Peter, Multi, Or at least he should be, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony is used to Peter getting hurt, sleepy boi Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalislifeforyouandme/pseuds/Supernaturalislifeforyouandme
Summary: Peter goes on patrol, and fucks up.Tony to the rescue, and enter Uncle Clint.





	That Time Peter Fell Asleep in the Vents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_bit03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_bit03/gifts).



> Thank you to Lil_bit03 for the suggestion! This kinda got away from me, but I still hope you enjoy!

Peter had been slightly overwhelmed with all the questions he was getting from the Avengers. Tony had disappeared for almost half an hour, but luckily the billionaire came back to save him.

At least that's what he thought.

"Alright, alright, stop torturing the kid. I need to talk to him." Tony says, saving his kid from the hallway of death.

"... Alright, but we still have some questions that need answered." Natasha says, letting Peter escape.

"He isn't off the hook yet. And neither are you, Tony." Steve says, crossing his arms in a disapproving manner.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." Tony says, rolling his eyes as he walked off with Peter.

"... So what did you want to talk about, Mr. Stark?" Peter asks curiously after a few moments of silence.

"Well, I was looking through some of the papers Pepper told me to look over, and a bunch of them were field trip requests." Tony says with a grin.

"Mr. Stark, please tell me you.." Peter trails off, becoming more and more concerned.

"Oh, but I did, Pete." Tony says with a smirk. "I'm just saying, it sounded like a perfect opportunity to meet this Flash kid I've been hearing about."

"Oh, oh no, no, Happy told you about that, didn't he?" Peter asks with a groan.

"He tells me everything, you couldn't have thought I'd let anyone bully my kid." Tony says checking his watch. "I have a meeting in a few hours, want to work in the lab with me?"

"... Do you really think that'll make it up to me, Mr. Stark?" Peter asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Tony says with a grin. "Anyway, I was thinking we could work on some upgrades for your spidey suit."

Peter sighs, knowing the field trip to the Tower would worse than the field trip to Oscorp.

Especially now that he was calling the Avengers 'Aunt' and 'Uncle'. He wasn't going to be able to explain that.

The rest of Saturday was spent tinkering in the lab with Tony, the billionaire blew the meeting off after learning who requested the meeting. Peter never found out who it was, but he decided not to press.

Most of Sunday was spent dreading the school day that awaited him the next day. But after getting his lazy ass up, Peter was glad to learn that the Avengers had hounded Tony and didn't have very many questions for him anymore.

So after saying 'hi' to everybody, he decided to go patrolling.

Spider-Man was soon on the streets, swinging from building to building with glee. Peter always loved the swinging part, but became concerned when he realized his webs weren't as strong.

Peter landed on top of a tall building, shooting a web at the ground and pulling on it. Nope, the web was as strong as ever.

Peter shot a web at the building he had just swung from and pulled on it. Again, the web was just as strong as it always had been. Confused, he swung to the building to check the base of his web.

And there, he found an abandoned axe.

Peter was now confused and concerned. He checked the axe out, and it was really sharp. It almost cut through his suit, and he had barely touched it.

At this point, Peter thought it'd be a good idea to swing back to the Tower and tell Tony.

But did he ever go with his good ideas?

Instead, Peter brushed it off and went web slinging again, completely forgetting about it by the end of the day. It was only after he checked in with Tony that he realized something was wrong.

"Yes, Mr. Stark, I'm fine. I'm going to head back to the Tower now, okay? ..... Yes, I ate lunch. I had one of Mr. Delmar's sandwiches, remember? Yeah,... Yes, that's when I checked in with you last. Ye... Yes, yes. I'll see you soon." Peter says with a sigh, not really listening to Tony as he glanced around. He hung up and went web swinging again.

Peter still couldn't shake his spidey-sense off and it was really kinda freaking him out. It was dark and that just made everything creepier. But he shouldn't be scared, he was Spider-Man.

Even with his enhanced senses, Peter couldn't stop the axe that flew by and cut his web. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground and hurting. A lot.

"You weren't supposed to hit him! I wanted him alive!"

"It's not my fault he's fast!"

"It is. You'll be paying for this. Let's scram."

Peter didn't move a muscle, since it sounded like whoever was after him thought he was dead. He only got up after the footsteps faded out, and acessed the damage.

Okay, that's why he hurt.

He had a friggin' axe in his side.

Ouch.

Peter sighs slightly, the adrenaline kept him from feeling too much of the pain.

"This could be a little problematic." Peter mumbles, leaning against a wall as he looked down at the axe.

"Peter, I have alerted Mr. Stark about your situation. He is on his way." Karen chimes in.

"Nooo, Karen why'd you do that?" Peter whines, starting to feel more of the pain.

"It may be because of the axe in your side. Mr. Stark has programmed me to alert him in case of these things." Karen explains.

"Oh. Mr. Stark thinks of everything, doesn't he?" Peter asks with a faint smile, glad to have such a great mentor. "S-speaking of which, he usually calls me after I get hurt. Why didn't he?"

"Mr. Stark ha-" Peter couldn't hear Karen, the pain had kicked in fully, his ears ringing. He groans loudly, his eyes starting to fall closed.

"-ter? Peter?"

Peter shifted up, opening his eyes again. He was confused, and wondering where he was. And then he realized.

"Oh, Mr. Stark I may have fucked up." Peter mumbles, looking up to see his red and gold hero.

"Just a bit, kid." Tony says, his voice sounding a little strained. "I have Bruce with me, he's gonna fix you up, okay? We can't move you back to the Tower yet."

"Why not?" Peter asks groggily. "Oh, oh is it because of the axe?" he asks, wincing as Bruce got to work.

"... How could you forget about that?" Tony asks slowly. "Never mind that, how did this even happen?"

"The-The guys cut my webs, bu-but the one guy wasn't su-suposed to kill me." Peter says, grimacing as Bruce took care of the axe wound.

"We'll figure out who these guys are later, for now, lets get you home." Tony says with a small sigh, wondering how he was going to carry Bruce and Peter back to the Tower.

".... How are you going to get us both back?" Bruce asks with a frown.

"... Pete, can you stick to my armor?" Tony asks. That would probably be the best coarse of action for now.

"Yeah, I can do that." Peter says tiredly.

It took a little bit of time, but Tony managed to get Peter onto his back without shifting him too much.

"Hold on tight, Pete." Tony says and starts flying back to the Tower. It was silent for most of the time, then Peter started singing(?) the Little Einsteins theme song.

"Are you alright back there?" Tony asks, slightly concerned.

"Just trying to stay awake." Peter mumbled. And they arrived at the Tower in the next few minutes.

"Bruce will hook you up with some pain killers, then I want you to stay in bed, alright? You better bet you'll be staying home from school tomorrow." Tony says, getting Peter into bed.

"Okay." Peter says simply, and he did.

For the most part.

At around 12, he was thirsty. But of course, Peter didn't want to be caught by Tony. So what does he do? He goes in the vents.

And gets lost.

Peter wasn't panicked at all, he could probably find his way out in no time. Only problem was that he was very tired.

Very, very tired.

So eventually Peter just gave up and fell asleep in the vents, deciding to find his way back tomorrow.

"Holy shi- Peter?" Clint asks in surprise when he saw a little lump in the vent up ahead. Upon closer inspection, Clint discovered that it was Peter.

"Come on, bud. You can't sleep here." Clint says softly, gently shaking Peter awake.

"Hmmm?" Peter was slightly confused as he woke up. "Oh, Uncle Clint. I got lost." he mumbles.

"Yeah, I see that, kiddo." Clint says with a small smile. "Let's get you back to your room, it's not too far from here. Just follow me." he says, leading the way.

"K." Was Peter's simple and tired answer.

It was a silent 5 minute crawl, but it wasn't awkward at all.

"What where you doing in the vents anyway, Pete?" Clint asks curiously, helping Peter down.

"I didn't wanna get caught by Mr. Stark." Peter explains tiredly.

"... Okay, kiddo. Just go to bed, we'll talk tomorrow." Clint says with a small sigh.

"Mmk Uncle Clint." Peter mumbled, going and collapsing in his bed, falling asleep soon after.

Clint shook his head fondly and went back into the vents.

He was going to have a talk with Tony.


End file.
